Via Láctea Soneto XIII
by Nyym-chan
Summary: Primeira Fase de SOB A LUZ DO LUAR. Os fatos mais marcantes da vida de Remus Lupin. Quatro pedaço do passado de um lobisomem. Alguns que são impossíveis esquecer, outros que são necessários ser lembrados dia após dia!
1. Prólogo

**VIA LÁCTEAsoneto XIII **

_"Ora (direis) ouvir estrelas! Certo  
Perdeste o senso!" Eu vos direi, no entanto,  
Que, para ouvi-las, muita vez desperto  
E abro as janelas, pálido de espanto..._

_E conversamos toda a noite, enquanto  
A via láctea, como um pálio aberto,  
Cintila. E, ao vir do sol, saudoso e em pranto,  
Inda as procuro pelo céu deserto._

_Direis agora: "Tresloucado amigo!  
Que conversas com elas? Que sentido  
Tem o que dizem, quando estão contigo?"_

_E eu vos direi: "Amai para entendê-las!  
Pois só quem ama pode ter ouvido  
Capaz de ouvir e de entender as estrelas."_

**_(Olavo Bilac)_**   
  
_**PRÓLOGO**_

Remus Lupin, um homem de seus trintas e poucos anos, olhos castanhos como seus cabelos, que eram levemente salpicados de fios brancos, estava sentado na penumbra. Através d'uma janela gradeada acima de sua cabeça, ele olhava tristonho para o céu, mas sem olhá-lo. Os dias de lua cheia estava chegando, e isto significava uma semana de tortura para ele. Mais tortura do que ele estava sofrendo ali, naquele lugar. naquela prisão.

Desde que se demitira de Hogwarts, onde exercera a função de professor de DCAT por um ano, ele não tinha mais as poções mata-cão para amenizar o sofrimento desta semana. Isto se devia ao fato que a poção era muito complexa e Remus não era muito bom nessa matéria. O único que preparava-a perfeitamente era o professor Snape. Por alguns momentos nas suas férias prolongadas, Remus teve a audácia de pensar que poderia ser possível pedir para que Snape preparasse a poção e mandasse para ele, mas logo descartou a idéias: eles não se davam nada bem. Principalmente depois da fuga de Sirius.

Passaram-se os anos e Voldemort regressara. Muito mais que as noites de lua cheia, a guerra contra o Lord das Trevas era realmente dolorosa. Principalmente quando se tornava-se um alvo fácil para qualquer um. Remus abaixou os olhos, fitando o chão de pedra limoso. Ele pensou em Sirius. Onde ele estaria? Ele estava no sul, como Remus falara? Era bem provável e ele esperava que sim. Sirius fora seu primeiro amigo em Hogwarts e de toda a sua fátiga vida. Ainda se lembrava de como o conhecera, de como conhecera os outros três amigos: James e Peter.

Ele aprofundou as memórias para quando eles se transformaram em animagos para ajudá-lo e também para sua primeira paixão.

Com tristeza no coração ele recordou-se da noite em que fora mordido pelo lobisomem. De sua primeira transformação. Mas fora graças a isso que conhecera seus amigos... que eram, são e sempre serão um presente e uma maldição ao mesmo tempo.


	2. PARTE I Ouvindo as estrelas!

  
  
**_PARTE I  
_****_Ouvindo as estrelas! _**

"_"Ora (direis) ouvir estrelas! Certo  
Perdeste o senso!" Eu vos direi, no entanto,  
Que, para ouvi-las, muita vez desperto  
E abro as janelas, pálido de espanto..._"

Um garoto corria entre a relva que tomava o jardim. Ele era bastante bonito, tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos castanhos claros e no seu pequeno corpo havia machucados de quedas e tropeços. Não parecia ter mais que 5 anos, mas tinha uma velocidade incrível.

"Remus, Remus, você cairá de novo desse jeito" gritava uma mulher, parada na soleira da porta, com um avental por cima de um vestido de verão. Apesar do tom preocupado da mulher, esta estava sorrindo olhando para a criança.

O garoto virou-se e acenou para a mulher.

"Mamãe, mamãe..." e começou a correr na direção dela até que...

PUF

O garoto caíra, mas logo estava se levantando. Sua mãe se aproximara preocupada, mas o menino sorriu para ela, a confortando. Ele sempre tinha um sorriso para dar, mesmo quando seu pai o recriminava ou uma de suas irmãs o criticavam.

Todas suas irmãs eram mais velhas. A mais nova tinha 11 anos, ela se chamava Caren, depois vinha Lian com seus 13 anos, Frans com seus 15 anos e Deborah com 17 anos. A missão da vida delas era atormentar o irmão, quando não estavam em Hogwarts, estudando.

Sua mãe o levantou no colo e começou a caminhar para a cabana.

"Aiai, ele caiu de novo?" falava Frans na porta. "Por acaso não sabe correr? Se não sabe, não corra" acrescentou olhando para o pequeno.

"Ah, por Deus, Frans, não comece!" exclamou sua mãe, ignorando a resposta da filha.

A noite caíra lentamente para Remus, que passara o dia no quarto. Ele abriu a porta e espiou, não tinha ninguém no corredor. Ele saiu do quarto e desceu a escada, sempre muito atendo a qualquer som. Chegou na porta da cabana sem nenhum problema e já a abria.

"O que você acha que está fazendo?"

Remus espantou-se e bateu forte a porta, fechando-a. Olhou para trás de si e viu Deborah. De todas, Deborah era, sem nenhuma dúvida, a que melhor tratava Remus, apesar da super-proteção.

"Você sabe que não pode sair por ai à noite. É perigoso" continuava a falar pegando seu irmão caçula no colo. "Há lobisomem lá fora, você sabe."

Remus estremeceu.

"Você sabe que se for mordido você vira um também, não é? Você quer virar um lobisomem, Re?" perguntou bondosamente.

Remus estremeceu mais duas vezes e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Você quer?" insistiu a garota.

"Não" respondeu timidamente.

A garota sorriu vitoriosa e começou a subir as escadas levando seu irmão para o quarto. Depois de colocá-lo na cama e dar-lhe um beijo de boa noite, ela saiu.

Remus não perdeu tempo e levantou-se, indo para a janela. O céu estava bastante estrelado e era mais uma noite de lua cheia. Olhando aquela lua enorme Remus gemeu. Ele adorava olhar para o céu à noite, mas não gostava de se lembrar que aquela região era cheia de lobisomem.

Antes ele saía em noites de lua cheia e ficava observando-a e as estrelas de um pequeno monte que tinha atrás de sua cabana. Mas desde que os lobisomens atacaram aquela área ele fora proibido de sair a noite. O único meio de ver as estrelas era através dos vidros da janela, pois ela permanecia fechada também.

Porém, através dos vidros, não era possível sentir ou ouvir as estrelas como ele tanto fazia no monte. Isso o frustrava e o levava a abrir as janelas. E esta noite não seria diferente. Decidido, Remus caminhou até a janela, destrancou-a, e a abriu. Uma brisa passara por ele, causando-lhe um sorriso besta. De olhos fechados ele sentia a brisa e cheirava o orvalho da noite.

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para as estrelas. Todas eram lindas e representavam algo pra ele, mesmo sem seguir as constelações, ele conseguia ver o mundo naqueles pontos brilhantes.

Ele apoiou-se no parapeito da janela e continuou olhando sorridente para as estrelas. A cada minuto ele se esgueirava mais na janela, até que ficou sentado nesta, sempre olhando para o céu.

Remus sentiu o braço direito dormente e o massageou. Ele tinha se molhado em algum lugar... virando bruscamente ele viu seu ombro manchado de sangue. Sentiu um bafo quente no pescoço e virou-se lentamente para o lado de fora da casa.

Havia um lobisomem pendurado na janela. Remus segurou fortemente o ombro, saltou da janela para o chão do quarto e saiu correndo. Mas antes que alcançasse a porta, o lobisomem o puxou pela perna e, antes que começasse a berrar por socorro, ele tampou a boca do garoto com uma das mãos peludas. E o puxou com força.

Remus tentava se segurar em qualquer lugar possível, mas não podia vencer a força de um lobisomem, podia? O garoto começou a chorar baixinho enquanto o lobisomem parecia querer arrancar-lhe o ombro direito. Pela sua cabeça passava todos os sermões de Deborah, até parar numa única frase: "Se você for mordido por um lobisomem, você se torna um..."

No desespero, Remus empurrou o lobisomem com todas as suas forças e escapou de suas presas, parecendo-lhe que ele arrancara seu braço direito. A dor era insuportável e isso o ajudou a gritar, enquanto o lobisomem avançava rancoroso para ele.

Em poucos minutos os pais de Remus, Edward e Karol, estavam no quarto. Edward empunhou sua varinha.

"_Explodiuns_" falou girando a varinha. Desta saiu uma luz vermelha que atingiu o lobisomem no peito e o jogando contra a janela, arrebentando-a e caindo.

Karol foi a seu filho e o embalou.

"Ele foi mordido, Ed!" gritou em pavor. "Será que..."

Edward se aproximou e alisou o cabelo do filho, olhando para a mulher.

"Vamos cuidar das feridas primeiro."

Remus via seus pais, que lançavam olhares preocupados. O garoto sentiu a cama macia nas suas costas e logo o ombro ardeu, fazendo-o soltar um gemido alto. Sua mãe estava retirando sua blusa.

"Mãe, o que houve aqui?" Remus podia ouvir, com certeza era Deborah com sua voz calma e preocupada com ele.

"Pss, faça silêncio."

"Para quê? Este moleque já acordou todos..."

"Ah, cala a boca, Frans." Deborah gritou com a irmã. "Como ele está, mamãe...?" a sua voz se aproximava.

Com um intuído de auto-proteção e também para não mostrar a irmã como era fraco, Remus puxou o lençol, se cobrindo todo. Deborah parou olhando-o assustada e magoada: então ele não confiava nela? Ela brincou com seus próprios dedos e, quando a mãe vez a menção de explicar o fato, ela balançou negativamente a cabeça. Não queria saber por sua mãe, queria ouvir do seu irmão, apesar do que ela já sabia do que se tratava no momento que entrou no quarto e olhou para a janela aberta. Ela sabia que seu irmão abria a janela nas noites de lua cheia para, como ele dizia, ouvir as estrelas, conversar com elas, mas nunca achou que isso seria um problema, ela se sentiu triste e culpada por não ter cuidado de seu irmão direito. E, com esse pesar no coração, ela saiu do quarto empurrando Frans, Caren e Lian.

Remus olhava para o teto do quarto, triste. Ele fora mordido por um lobisomem, isto significava que seria um? Será que não havia a mínima possibilidade dele se safar? Talvez Deborah soubesse, mas não queria que sua irmã o visse naquele estado. Ele era o homem da casa, como dizia ela, ele tinha que ser forte e corajoso... acima de tudo obediente.

Aos poucos o sorriso se apagava da face infantil do garoto, que se tornava mais dura e rancorosa. Por pura desobediência ele podia nunca mais ver a lua cheia, nem poderia olhar para sua família nos olhos. O sorriso desaparecera totalmente, e o garoto achava que nunca mais o recuperaria.

* * *

**N/A**: Só queria pedir milhares de desculpas pela enorme demora para colocar este capítulo no ar. Eu tive uma série de problemas com a mudança e fiquei sem telefone, sem computador e sem internet. Espero que tenham gostado desta parte. Obrigada, Nyym!


	3. PARTE II Procurando as estrelas no céu ...

  
  
**_PARTE II  
_****_ Procurando as estrelas no céu deserto! _**

"_E conversamos toda a noite, enquanto  
A via láctea, como um pálio aberto,  
Cintila. E, ao vir do sol, saudoso e em pranto,  
Inda as procuro pelo céu deserto._"

Depois daquela fátiga noite de lua cheia, como Remus previra, ele nunca mais sorrira. Todo mês tinha seus dias e sofrimento que o fazia lembrar de sua idotice. Depois de 5 anos desde aquela noite, com seus 10 anos de idade, ele perdera totalmente a vontade de viver. Nunca mais olhara ou falara com Deborah, e ela também se afastou, nunca mais sorriu, nunca mais olhou as estrelas.

Tudo parecia muito tolo para ele agora. Ouvir estrelas? Quando ele começou a inventar tamanha bobagem? Cada dia que se passava, cada lua cheia que chegava, Remus perdia mais e mais a vitalidade dele. Não que sua saúde estivesse abalada, mas mentalmente ele estava morrendo pouco a pouco. Ele sabia que a casa ficara muito mais triste depois de seu acidente, sabia também que Deborah ficara muito magoada com ele por não ter ido falar com ela, mas o que ele podia ter feito? Ele estava totalmete confuso e abalado. Agora ele se transformava em Lobisomem alguns dias por mês e isso significava que nunca poderia entrar para Hogwarts, nem ter amigos.

"Remus, a lua já vai aparecer, vamos logo!" chamou sua mãe.

Remus levantou-se do chão onde estivera deitado e seguiu sua mãe pra fora da cabana sem olhar para suas irmãs. Todas as luas cheias ele ia para a floresta, para não ter risco de machucar ninguém. E lá ele ficava, isolado.

Karol deixou o filho na entrada da floresta, dando-lhe um beijo nas faces, foi se afastando. E o garoto adentrou na floresta. Ele caminhou até achar uma clareira e sentou-se no meio do círculo de árvores sempre com os olhos pro chão. Mas, num momento de esperança, ele olhou para o céu e, no momento que viu a primeira estrela, lágrimas saíram involuntariamente de seus olhos. Ele fechou os olhos e as deixou saírem, era preciso que algo expressasse o que ele passava.

De repente ele sentiu alguém enxugando-as e abriu os olhos. Era Deborah.

"Oi, Re..."

"Deborah?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça antes de cair sentada com Remus no colo, chorando.

"Ah, Deborah... eu sinto muito, eu... não podia encarar você... eu..."

A menina tampou a boca do irmão com o dedo indicador, abraçou ele e ficou assim durante um tempo.

"Não, Deborah, eu vou me transformar daqui a pouco" protestou o garoto.

"E você me atacaria, Remus?"

Ele assentiu.

"Eu não seria capaz de te reconhecer."

"Eu não acredito nisso."

Nesse momento a lua alcançara Remus e ele se transformava no colo de sua irmã.

Já transformado, Deborah sorriu para ele, mas não achou nada de amistoso na cara desconhecida. Num grunhido ele assustou Deborah, que se levantou e correu para fora da floresta, mas o lobisomem não correu atrás dela. Ficou apenas a olhando correr.

Remus acordou cansado e dolorido no chão cheio de folhas. Lembrava-se do que tinha ocorrido na noite anterior e correu para casa, tropeçando uma vez ou outra. Chegando em casa ele abriu a porta, quase arrancando-a. Mas sentiu um empurrão e caiu sentado no chão.

"Deborah, você está machucando o Remus!"

Deborah abraçou o irmão com força e o levantou. Remus podia ver que ela chorava e imaginou que os acontecimentos da noite passada tinham algo a ver, mas Deborah sorria ao mesmo tempo que chorava.

"Por que você está chorando?" perguntou o menino.

"Você... você recebeu a carta de Hogwarts, Re."

Remus sorriu, mas logo se lembrou da sua situação. Ele nunca poderia ir para Hogwarts tendo a chance de morder um aluno. Remus olhou para o chão e correu para o quarto. Era o fim, não tinha volta. Ele não podia fazer nada para voltar atrás, não podia ter nem estudos decentes. Como na noite passada, ele chorou, não jurou que seria a última vez.

Com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, Remus abriu a janela e olhou para as estrelas.

"Por quê? Por que isto aconteceu comigo? Eu tinha tantos planos, tantos sonhos. Eu queria ser tantas coisas. Tenho tanta sede de saber das coisas. Tenho... eu não tenho mais nada..."

"Remus?"

Deborah foi se aproximando e, quando fez menção de tocá-lo, Remus se afastou. Não queria ser consolado. Não queria ouvir palavras doces, explicando o que já sabia: não pode ir para Hogwarts porque é um lobisomem, você irá atacar os outros. Ninguém vai querer você por perto.

"Remus, me escute..." insistia a garota.

Remus deitou na cama e escondeu-se sob o cobertor.

Num acesso de raiva, Deborah puxou o cobertor e levantou o irmão pelos ombros. Quando olhou nos olhos dele viu lágrimas contidas.

"Ah, Re, por que você não quer me ouvir?"

Ele virou a cara.

"Re, me escuta..."

O garoto empurrou a irmã sem sucesso, só deixara ela mais irritada a ponto de dar um tapa na face dele. Os olhos de Remus ficaram vidrados. Deborah recuou a mão, mas continuou determinada.

"Olhe aqui, moleque, você vai me escutar..."

"ESCUTAR O QUÊ? QUE EU RECEBI A CARTA DE HOGWARTS MAS NÃO PODEREI ESTUDAR LÁ?" gritou o garoto. Acalmando-se ele continuou, chorando. "Eu não quero escutar isso. Nem as palavras de consolo..."

Deborah olhou para o irmão. Era isso que ele pensava? Toda sua dor era essa? Deborah tentou se imaginar no lugar de Remus, mas não conseguiu. Nunca imaginara que seu irmão poderia ter tamanha força de vontade para suportar tudo. Não era pra menos que ele desmoronara neste momento.

"Remus Lupin, me escuta: Você vai para Hogwarts." Deborah sentiu que o irmão segurou a respiração e o abraçou. "Mamãe e papai foi conversar com Dumbledore, ele chamou eles, Remus, ela disse que seria totalmente injusto você não ter uma educação. Você ouviu, Remus?" acresentou ela olhando para os olhos do irmão.

"É verdade?"

Ela assentiu. Remus abraçou a irmã.

"E então? O que as estrelas disseram para você?" perguntou Deborah quando se despedia do irmão no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Ele desviou os olhos do trem e olhou para a irmã, sorridente.

"Por enquanto nada, mas eu procurei elas pelo céu deserto e achei. Acho que isso já é o suficiente, né?" perguntou nervoso para a irmã.

"Sim, é mais que o suficiente. Agora," se abaixou e bagunçou os cabelos do garoto "você fará seu próprio caminho. Você será sua própria estrela."

O menino desviou o olhar.

"Não, eu queria ter mais alguém..."

O apito do trem soou alto e Remus correu para o trem, acenando para sua irmã.


	4. PARTE III Tresloucados, mas eternos amig...

  
  
**_PARTE III  
Tresloucados, mas eternos, amigos!_**

"_Direis agora: "Tresloucado amigo!  
Que conversas com elas? Que sentido  
Tem o que dizem, quando estão contigo?"_"

Remus achara uma cabine vazia no Expresso de Hogwarts e ficara nela. Ele estava sorrindo à toa pensando quão feliz poderia estar neste momento. Estava indo para Hogwarts, iria estudar, iria... ter amigos? Remus fechou o sorriso, mas, logo que ele olhou pela janela e viu as diversas paisagens passando, ele voltou a sorrir. Quem se importava agora? Por enquanto podia ficar por isso mesmo. Ele lembrou-se das últimas frases da irmã: "Você fará seu próprio caminho. Você será sua própria estrela."

A porta abriu com um leve rangido. Uma cabeça de um garoto de cabelos extremamentes pretos e olhos muitos azuis apareceu no vão da porta.

"Hm, licença, mas essa cabine está ocupada?" perguntou.

Remus o fitou. Lógico que estava, será que ele não podia ver que ele, Remus, estava lá, sentado? Mas respondeu educadamente.

"Só por mim."

O garoto sorriu e se fez em casa, jogando-se na poltrona, esticando as pernas e as apoiando no banco da frente, onde Remus sentava. Remus olhou o par de pés ao seu lado com revolta, mas ficou calado e desviou o olhar para a janela.

"Hm, ei?"

Remus olhou o desconhecido com certa revolta e perguntou "O que é?" demonstrando-a. O desconhecido pareceu notar, porque se encolheu um pouco, mas não se intimidou.

"Qual seu nome? Só pra saber, sabe. Quem sabe você não vai para..." ele falava sem parar e Remus o interrompeu.

"Remus Lupin, e o seu?" falou mas calmo. Percebera que estava sendo muito grosso. Como poderia fazer amigos assim?

"Sirius Black!" falou animado e estendeu a mão. Remus a apertou. "Então, Remus Lupin, para qual casa você quer ir?"

Remus nunca pensara nisso. Ele tinha uma irmã na Sonserina, a Frans, outra na Cornival, a Lian, a Caren na Lufa-lufa e Deborah na Grifinória. Ele parou para pensar sobre isso, mas não precisou de muito tempo. De todas as irmãs, Deborah era a mais ligada a ele. Era tão lógico que ele queria ir para a Grifinória quando dois mais dois são quatro.

"Hm... Grifinória!"

Remus teve a impressão que Sirius suspirava aliviado.

"Sério? Eu também estava pensando em ir para esta casa, mas parece que não somos nós que escolhemos. É um teste. Por um instante eu pensei que você diria que queria ir para a Sonserina."

Remus sorriu ante o nervosismo do outro. Não seria ele que deveria estar nervoso? Mas não estava, muito pelo contrário. Durante toda a viagem eles conversaram sobre tudo que puderam.

Quando o trem chegou em Hogwarts, Remus e Sirius saíram do trem e seguiram o enorme homem, que se apresentara como Hagrid, até os barcos no lago e o atravessaram sem nenhum problema. Já dentro do castelo, Sirius começou a apontar as pessoas que ele sabia o nome. Remus notara que ele sabia o nome da maioria das garotas e comentou isto. Sirius riu e respondeu com um "É lógico, quem você pensa que eu sou?" que fez Remus soltar uma gargalhada.

"Ah, não! Olhe quem está em Hogwarts!" resmungou Sirius bastante desapontado.

Remus tentou descobrir por si só quem poderia ser, mas logo desistiu.

"De quem você está falando?"

Sirius amarrou a cara como se, até para falar o nome da pessoa, fosse uma coisa nojenta.

"Um Potter! Lá, olhe!" e apontou na direção de um garoto magro com cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos quase pretos, que conversava animadamente com uma ruiva. "Não é possível!" e virou-se para Remus, que parecia não estar entendendo nada. "Os Potter é a família mais enjoada do mundo mágico. Você sabe, meu pai trabalha no Ministério e ele fala que os Potter acham que podem tudo, pintam e bordam no Ministério, se acham os tais!"

Remus deu uma olhada no garoto mais uma vez enquanto uma das professoras davam as instruções. Ele não parecia tão ruim assim. De repente sentiu uma cotovelada nas costelas e olhou para Sirius, que apontou para a professora. Lentamente Remus virou-se para a professora.

"Você deve ser o Sr. Lupin, não é?" perguntou, mas com tanta certeza que poderia se passar como uma afirmativa.

Remus concordou com a cabeça, corando.

"Sr. Lupin, é sempre bom prestar atenção nos professores, e não nas colegas."

Sirius riu baixinho e, Remus viu, o garoto Potter também ria. Neste momento pensara que odiaria o Potter eternamente. Sirius o empurrou para começar a andar acompanhando a enxurrada de calouros que entravam no salão principal. Remus ficou admirado com tudo, as velas, as grandes mesas, o céu... tudo! Ele nunca pensara que entraria nesta escola. Sentiu uma ponta de lágrima que tratou de segurar.

A professora começara a falar, mas Remus não prestava atenção. Gostara de observar o salão. E só parou quando alguém o empurrou. Remus olhou em direção da professora. Ela devia ter chamado ele, então ele subiu os dois degraus que levaram a um banco de três pernas. O que era para fazer?, ele não tinha prestado atenção. Ele viu Sirius conversando com uma garota, já na mesa da Grifinória. "Droga!" pensou. Então viu o Potter fazendo um mímica muito patética para ele. Ele entendeu, era para sentar.

Quando sentou, a professora colocou o chapéu na cabeça, mas mal tinha encostado no cabelo do garoto e o chapéu gritara:

"GRIFINÓRIA!"

Sirius virou-se para olhar quem tinha ido para sua casa e bateu palmas animadas quando viu que era Remus.

Remus caminhava animadamente para a mesa e viu de relance Potter batendo palmas para ele, sorrindo. De repente, sem ter idéia do porquê, sorriu para ele, mas logo se virou para Sirius e continuou a conversar, o que era um pouco difícil, pois Sirius sempre enfiava uma garota dentro da conversa. Mas nada importava mais para ele. Afinal estava em Hogwarts, na mesma casa de Deborah e já tinha um amigo.

O sorriso de Remus apagou-se, será que ele teria que contar sobre o que era? Não, ninguém seria amigo de um lobisomem. Ele abaixou a cabeça e se concentrou no prato vazio. Seria melhor contar agora.

Sirius pareceu perceber que algo preocupava Remus.

"O que foi, Remus? Qual o problema?" perguntou o garoto de olhos azuis.

Remus balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas quando ia falar algo foi interrompido.

"AH, NÃO!" gritara o rapaz.

Remus olhou para o banco onde estava o chapéu seletor e viu o Potter indo em direção da mesa da grifinória. Remus começou a rir de Sirius.

Sirius lançou um olhar para Remus, feliz. O rapaz ria agora. Ele ficava melhor assim, com certeza.

"O que era?" perguntou Sirius, voltando a atenção para Remus, ignorando o "oi" dado por Potter.

Remus olhou para Sirius sério, depois olhou para Potter e voltou a olhar para Sirius.

"Depois" e prestou atenção ao que dizia o diretor Dumbledore. Depois do banquete, Remus procurou ficar a uma certa distancia de Sirius para evitar a pergunta que certamente ele faria e foi direto para a cama, fechando a cortina.

O sol raiava, atravessando a fina cortina que cobria a cama de Remus, que abriu os olhos lentamente. Assim que se espreguiçou, ouviu uma calorosa discussão. Ele não precisava nem espiar para saber quem discutia. Nas duas semanas de aulas que eles tiveram em Hogwarts ficara claro, para todos, que Sirius Black e James Potter nunca se dariam bem. Todo dia de manhã os dois discutiam por algum motivo. Eles serviam como um despertador para os outros dois garotos que dormiam no dormitório: Remus e Peter Pettigrew, um garoto roliço e flácido que, desde o primeiro dia, corria atrás de James Potter.

Remus remexeu-se na cama, fazendo bastante barulho, com esperança que os dois percebessem que estavam atrapalhando o sono dele em pleno fim de semana. Como não surgiu efeito, ele resolveu levantar-se e ver se dava para tirar Sirius da discussão.

Quando abriu a cortina, a discussão parou subitamente. Remus olhou para Sirius desconfiado, mas só disse um "ótimo" e fechou a cortina. Então ouviu a porta fechando com força uma vez, e de novo.

"Wow" aparecera uma cara na abertura da cortina ", você vai ficar dormindo aí?"

Remus resmungou, mas ficou paralisado quando vira que era James Potter. Com raiva ele abriu a cortina e olhou para o quarto.

"Cadê Sirius?" perguntou.

James sorriu.

"Você ficou grudado nele... nunca falou comigo, só conversa com ele, vai onde ele vai. É grudado nele, por acaso?"

Remus ignorou o sacarmo na voz de James e respondeu baixinho, falando mais com ele próprio do que com James.

"Não é isso que os amigos fazem? Eles não andam juntos?"

"Bem, mais ou menos. Mas parece que o Black não está suportando mais você atrás dele. Você sabe, pega mal com as garotas."

"É?" perguntou ironicamente. "Ora, Potter, desculpe-me por não ser tão belo quanto você nem tão popular e por ter certos problemas, mas eu me acho inteligente... e... isso basta para mim."

"Eu não quis dizer nada disso, Remus... hm... Lupin!" acrescentou, vendo a cara de desagrado de Remus ante a intimidade forçada. "Apenas quis dizer que Sirius tem seus conceitos. Ele é totalmente diferente de você."

Remus já penteava o cabelo, pronto para sair do quarto.

"Olhe" continuou James ", você disse que você não é tão bonito e popular quanto eu, mas que era inteligente. Ora, as garotas gostam disso, de garotos inteligentes. E você é bonito... não que eu fique reparando, é claro, mas é o que certas garotas dizem."

Remus olhava incrédulo para Potter. Então James Potter achava que ele precisava de conselhos, consolos e estímulos? Furioso ele andou até a porta e abriu-a.

"Obrigado pelo consolo, Potter!" e saiu do dormitório, batendo forte a porta.

Remus descia a escada para o salão comunal quando notou uma aglomeração num canto. O salão estava particularmente cheio para um domingo de manhã. Aproximando-se da aglomeração viu Sirius discutindo com um veterano, que também era monitor. Remus se afastou. O que James falara ainda continuara na sua cabeça. Seria verdade que Sirius não suportava ele? Não, não era possível. Sirius era seu amigo, não era?

Sem perceber onde seus pés o levavam, Remus saiu da torre da grifinória e continuou andando, sem rumo, simplesmente pensando. De repente bateu com alguém e caiu de costas no chão, ouvindo gargalhadas.

"Ei, veja só, é a traça de livros!" disse uma voz aguda, fria e mortal. Remus, que massageava suas costas, parou subitamente e olhou para o garoto em quem batera: Lucius Malfoy. Sirius aprontara com ele fazia pouco tempo. "E então? Cadê seu dono, cachorrinho? Planejando algo realmente novo?"

Furioso, Remus levantou-se num só movimento, e atacou com um soco em Lucius. Não permitiria ninguém falar dele assim. Cachorrinho de Sirius? Será que ele não sabia o que era amizade?

"Ei, ei, o que está acontecendo aqui?"

Remus parou. Lucius abriu um grande sorriso. Sirius caminhava em direção aos dois, enquanto sonserinos vinham atrás de Lucius.

"Então, você pára só porque ele mandou?" falou Lucius a Remus com desprezo, apontando para Sirius. "Que belo cachorrinho, Sirius" completou para Sirius.

Sirius apertou as mãos, mas ignorou o sonserino e foi acudir Remus, que estava paralisado na mesma posição desde que ele chegara.

"Remus, rapaz, você está bem?" e olhou para os olhos dele. Estavam marejados de lágrimas de ódio. Furioso, Sirius se aproximou de Lucius, com a cabeça baixa. No momento que levantou a cabeça podia ver em sua face toda a expressão de fúria. "Suma daqui, Malfoy! Se você voltar a mexer com ele..."

"Ora, ora, protegendo seu cachorrinho?"

"Cachorrinho? CACHORRINHO? Se é isso que você pensa daqueles que andam com você, Remus não tem nada com isso. Ele é meu amigo, Malfoy, e por eles eu luto e morro. Desculpe por você não poder entender algo tão simples como isso!"

Remus ouviu aquela frase e se sentiu enormemente feliz. Sim, tinha um amigo. James tentara separá-los, mas não adiantava. Sirius podia ser o maior canalha, depravado, pervertido e bagunceiro, mas, se tratando de amigos, como ele mesmo disse, seria capaz de lutar e morrer. Com um sorriso na cara, Remus ficou ao lado de Sirius, que sorriu encabulado para ele.

Lucius se afastou com seus colegas, gargalhando. Os dois grifinórios ficaram parados, de cabeça baixa.

"Olhe" começou Sirius, levantando a cabeça ",sinto muito. Eu nunca considerei você como um cachorrinho."

Remus levantou a cabeça sorrindo. Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Eu sei, eu sei" respondeu alegremente. "Pode deixar, não pensei que Potter estava dizendo a verdade quando disse que você não estava me suportando..."

Sirius pareceu assustado, abrindo e fechando a boca. Remus estranhou e o olhou desconfiado.

"Ou eu posso ter me enganado..." completou.

Sirius o olhou triste.

"Sim, você se enganou, quero dizer, mais ou menos. Mas deixe-me explicar" disse rápido. "Aquele cara é realmente chato e começou a dizer que eu estava simplesmente usando uma amizade para meus próprios... negócios. Eu quero deixar claro que eu não estou fazendo isso..." ele continuava a falar rapidamente como se explicar para Remus fosse a coisa mais importante para ele.

"Tudo bem, eu entendo!" Remus respondeu simplesmente.

Sirius o olhou aliviado e agradecido.

"Obrigado, agora, que tal nós irmos comer? Eu estou faminto." Remus concordou com a cabeça e eles começaram a caminhar para o salão principal. "Você acredita que aquele monitorzinho veio me dizer que estou aprontando muito para um calouro? Eu acho que vou aprontar uma com ele..."

Remus gargalhou.

Remus puxava um Sirius sonolento, correndo. Já estavam atrasados para a primeira aula de segunda-feira, Transfiguração. O rapaz corria que nem um desesperado, olhando para Sirius, que insistia em atrasá-lo. Já fazia dois meses que podia-se ver esta cena repetindo-se todos os dias.

"Sirius, quer começar a correr?" perguntou raivoso.

Sirius, que comia sua torrada, sorriu.

"Pra quê? Você já está puxando meu braço direito com uma enorme força. Eu estou praticamente voando. Nem parece humano."

Remus parou assustado.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" perguntou gélido.

"Hm? Que você é forte?"

"Ah" Remus abriu a porta da classe ", chegamos. Licença, professora."

A professora olhou feio para os dois garotos, mas murmurou um "entre". No mesmo momento Remus entrou, rápido, enquanto Sirius entrou no seu ritmo, cumprimentando todas as garotas com um beijo na face e os garotos com um aceno ou aperto de mão. Então parou, olhando para Remus, o lugar vazio ao lado dele e para seus vizinhos: James e Peter.

"Eu não vou sentar ai!" praticamente gritou, deixando a professora mais nervosa.

Remus olhou com desagrado para James e transferiu o para Sirius.

"Sr. Black, sente-se!" vocisferou a professora. "Eu quero continuar a minha aula."

Mas Sirius não parecia ouvir. Estava a ponto de expulsar outro aluno para se sentar. Percebendo isto e com muita raiva da infantilidade de Sirius, Remus lhe enviou um olhar indignado.

"Ora, francamente, Sirius Black! Se você não enrolasse tanto para levantar e se arrumar, se você não parasse a cada garota que passa por você, teríamos um lugar bem melhor agora! Agora, SENTE-SE, MERDA! EU QUERO VER ESTA AULA AINDA HOJE!"

Todos olhavam de Remus para Sirius. O primeiro sempre fora reservado, mas agora gritara com o garoto mais rebelde da escola. Todos pareciam querer ver a briga que resultaria, mas Sirius, com uma cara assustada e contrariada, sentou-se.

A aula se arrastou tanto para Remus quanto para Sirius. Para a dupla ao lado, James e Peter, tudo parecia cor de rosa. A cada cinco palavras que Potter falava cinco eram dirigidas para Sirius e Remus, todas sarcásticas. Remus tentava segurar um Sirius vermelho de raiva.

"Sr. Potter" perguntava a professora ", como você parece que está se dando muito bem com seu colega, o Sr. Black, eu acho que poderia te fazer uma pergunta?"

Sirius estremeceu ante a afirmação que ele e Potter tinham alguma ligação e Remus apertou o braço do amigo mais uma vez. James, por sua vez, levantou-se pomposo. Peter, que olhava a reação de Sirius, suspirou aliviado.

"É lógico, professora, você acha que eu me recusaria a responder uma pergunta sua?" respondeu solene, Olhando de Sirius para Remus irônico. Remus se encolheu, como se soubesse que algo não acabaria bem.

"Então, o que é preciso para uma perfeita transformação de uma almofada de alfinete para uma xícara?" perguntou a professora, andando de um lado ao outro.

James Potter forçou uma cara de intrigado, passou a mão nos cabelos despenteados, olhou para Sirius e Remus e respondeu.

"Ah, eu não sei, professora. Tenho certeza que meu querido colega Sirius vai saber" ele cruzou os braços com uma cara preocupada ", mas e se ele não souber? Bem, ai é só perguntar para o cachorrinho, ops" fingiu estar assustado, como se tivesse falado um palavrão. A professora tentou conter o que vinha a seguir em vão. "Quero dizer, o seu fiel escudeiro..." antes que James pudesse terminar a frase sentiu um forte soco na face, fazendo-o cair entre as mesas.

Remus ofegava atrás de Sirius, com os punhos fechados. Sirius tentava contê-lo.

"Ele bate bem, Black, você pode usá-lo nas suas brigas" James estava levantando-se com ajuda de Peter e da professora.

"Ora, seu..."

"Sr. Black, PARE!" a professora se interpôs entre as duplas. "Sr. Lupin, eu estou abismada com você. Eu não esperava algo menos que isto dos Srs. Potter e Black, mas você?" Remus recuou ante a crítica da professora, era isso que temia acontecer. Sirius odiou a professora neste momento. "Justo você, que devia agradecer estar aqui! Devia mostrar que merece estar aqui!"

Remus olhou para o chão, sentindo-se totalmente frustrado.

"Eu sei" respondeu saindo da sala.

Sirius olhou para Remus saindo e para a professora.

"O que a senhora quis dizer com...?" começou a perguntar.

"Se o senhor, que é amigo dele, não sabe, não sou eu que contarei, Sr. Black. Agora, vamos voltar à aula..." a professora falava ofegante, voltando para a frente da sala, enquanto Sirius recolhia suas coisas e as de Remus e saía da sala. "Sr. Black, Volte... ainda temos aula!" a professora o chamou três vezes, todas em vão.

Remus caminhava por Hogwarts. A prof. Minerva estava certa. O que ele estava fazendo? Já brigara duas vezes, sem falar que participara de algumas 'brincadeiras' com os alunos da Sonserina da autoria de Sirius. Pela segunda vez Remus se perguntou o que estava fazendo da sua vida escolar. E se a professora mandasse uma coruja para seus pais? Deborah não ficaria feliz com a situação. Tanto esforço para colocá-lo lá e ele colocaria tudo em risco? Até plantaram o salgueiro lutador para seu uso. Uma pessoa já se ferira e os pais pediram a retirada da árvore, mas Dumbledore apenas sorria e dizia: "Apenas mantenha seus filhos longe dela." Ao se lembrar disto, lembrou-se que, daqui a alguns dias, a estaria usando outra vez. Deu um longo suspiro.

"Remus, dá para parar?" gritara uma voz atrás dele.

Remus olhou para trás e viu Sirius, logo atrás dele estava Potter.

"Hm, Sirius, por que ele está atrás de você?" perguntou.

Sirius olhou para trás.

"O que você acha que está fazendo me seguindo?" perguntou friamente.

James deu seu melhor sorriso.

"Olha, sei que começamos muito mal. Eu sei, eu sei que eu forcei" completou olhando as caras furiosas dos dois garotos. "Eu quero compensar. Eu adoraria ser seu amigo Remus, hmm, você também Black."

Sirius o olhou desconfiado, Remus, por sua vez sorria.

"Você... vocês têm direito de dizer que não me querem por perto" continuou. "Mas, eu... eu gosto de ter amigos. Eu não tenho nenhum aqui, só Peter. Talvez meu sobrenome seja o motivo, não sei porquê, mas..."

Sirius bufou. Remus continuava sorrindo.

"Remus, você parece legal e..."

"Ora, eu não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo! James Potter, o poderoso, quer ser nosso amigo. Quer ser amigo do Idiota e seu fiel escudeiro? Seu pai sabe disto?" ironizou Sirius.

James olhou furioso para ele.

"Para a sua informação, Black, eu estou falando com Remus!"

"Já basta! Eu não vou ficar ouvindo isto!" Sirius pegou o braço de Remus e começou a puxá-lo na direção oposta de James. "Eu não sou obrigado a isso!"

Mas Remus empacou quando viraram uma esquina. Sirius olhou para ele, incrédulo.

"Você não quer ser amigo desta coisa, não é?" perguntou o rapaz de olhos azuis. "Você não seria bobo o bastante, né?"

"Sirius, você também iria querer ser amigo de qualquer pessoa se fosse eu, se tivesse meus problemas, se fosse..."

"Se fosse...?"

Remus balançou a cabeça.

"Ah, não, de novo, não! Sempre você fala que tem um problemão, mas nunca fala nada. Que problema é esse? É o fato de sua família ser muito doente? Todo mês você vai visitar algum parente doente. Não me diga que você tem alguma doença séria!"

"O ponto é: para alguém que nunca teve amigos, qualquer experiência vale a pena!"

Sirius o olhou bondosamente.

"Como você nunca teve amigos? Ah, sim, por que você fica sempre com um sorriso besta no rosto quando alguém fala que quer seu amigo. Mas, tudo bem, se você acha que aquela coisa pode ser um bom amigo... eu tentarei agüentá-lo!"

Remus sorriu e agradeceu.

Passaram-se um mês. Desde que as duplas se juntaram nenhum aluno da Sonserina teve sossego, eram todos os dias que um caía numa brincadeira do novo quarteto da grifinória: Remus, James, Sirius e Peter. A primeira semana foi um sacrifício, um atestado de suicídiu para Remus e Peter. James e Sirius pareciam que nunca se entenderiam, mas logo notaram um ponto em comum: adoravam jogar bombas de bostas nos sonserinos! Desde então, tornaram-se amigos inseparáveis.

Por vezes Remus se sentia afastado por Sirius desde a união, mas não podia reclamar, afinal, fora ele que incentivara a amizade deles. Sempre que pensava que Sirius estava se afastando, o moreno, parecendo ler sua mente, puxava uma conversa com Remus, só os dois, como tempos não tão longes.

Com muito alivio, os sonserinos viram o natal chegar, junto com ele as viagens para casa. Passariam alguns dias sem se preocuparem em não serem pegos nas brincadeiras do quarteto. Tamanha a fama que eles ganharam que os próprios sonserinos o apelidaram de "os encrenqueiros da grifinória", mas as meninas da Corvinal, entre risinhos, declararam que o nome do quarteto seria "Os Marotos da Grifinória", e assim ficou. Remus foi o escolhido para agradecer às corvinais, que responderam com mais risinhos para Remus e o puxaram para conversas que o vez corar várias vezes.

Remus olhou para o céu, tristonho. Era noite de lua cheia. Em pleno natal! O garoto continuou a andar pelo jardim sozinho. Sirius, James e Peter estavam no salão principal. Os dois primeiros estavam aprontando com os sonserinos que resolveram ficar em Hogwarts, e o último estava se esbanjando em comida. Assim Remus conseguiu um pouco de paz e fora caminhar no jardim.

Uma fina garoa caía. Os alunos que estavam no jardim começaram a se abrigar dentro do castelo, Remus, porém, ficou lá, olhando para o céu.

"Ei, você não tem nada para me contar?"

Remus olhou para Sirius com uma expressão intrigada. Do que ele estava falando? O que ele precisava contar...? Remus ficou pálido. Não era possível, ele não poderia ter descoberto.

"Sim, eu descobri."

Remus sobressaltou-se.

"Do que está falando?" perguntou nervoso.

Sirius o olhou com desprezo e o respondeu com o mesmo.

"Eu vi. Eu vi você indo para seu esconderijo..." Sirius observou Remus arregalar os olhos. "Eu vi a enfermeira te levando" Remus olhava de Sirius para o chão. "Não é muito difícil saber o resto, não é? Eu já estava desconfiado, mas achei que você me contaria... se você fosse..."

"Muito bem, você viu" falou com frieza. "Se você fez jus a sua inteligência já descobriu o que eu sou. O que fará agora? Contará a todos?"

"Não disse que faria isso!" respondeu furioso. "Apenas pensei que você poderia ter me contado."

"Certo, você está certo. Eu chegaria e falaria: 'oi, Sirius, eu sou lobisomem'. Qual seria sua reação?"

Sirius o olhou magoado.

"Eu ficaria ao seu lado, Remus. Eu fiquei até agora, por que isso mudaria algo?"

Remus o ignorou.

"Aposto que James e Peter já sabem. Não, você deve ter contado ao seu novo amiguinho, não é?" Remus falava rapidamente, nervoso.

"Ele estava comigo quando eu te vi. Na hora a verdade veio na minha cabeça. James já tinha declarado que tinha algo errado nas suas ausências, e, se eu te visse, não demoraria o que eu demorei para descobrir" vendo a impaciência de Remus, que cruzara os braços e começara a bater os dedos, ele resolveu simplesmente responder a pergunta dele. "Ele não viu, eu não contei. Eu te encobri. Mas eu não gosto da forma irônica que você coloca na minha amizade com James, foi você que me empurrou para ele, se lembra?"

Remus descruzou os braços, soltando-os molemente.

"Sim, eu fiz isso, Sirius. Mas eu..." ficou mudo.

"Eu fiquei furioso, mas depois pensei porque você não falaria nada para mim. Cheguei à conclusão que você não confia em mim, acertei?"

Remus virou-se e começou a andar em direção ao castelo.

"Não, não acertou. Eu não te contei por que tive medo de que você simplesmente me deixaria de lado" e entrou no castelo.

Sirius ficou um tempo mais na chuva e só entrou quando James fora chamá-lo, quando a chuva se tornara uma tempestade.

Os dias passaram lentamente. Uma tensão pairava entra Sirius e Remus, até que o segundo resolveu se afastar do grupo. Começou a ser o primeiro a sair do dormitório e o último a voltar. James e Peter notaram, todo mundo de Hogwarts notou, mas quando eram questionados, os dois simplesmente fugiam do assunto. Os marotos começaram a procurá-lo no salão principal, o que obrigou Remus a se abrigar com as garotas da corvinal.

Sirius fingia que não ligava, mas, por dentro, estava muito preocupado, se culpando pela separação de Remus do grupo. Até que resolveu que tinha que dar um jeito na situação que criara, mas sem machucar o próprio orgulho.

Mais um dia começava e Remus estava no salão principal, na mesa da Corvinal. Sirius aproximou com uma expressão séria e furiosa.

"Então, você não quer mais falar com seus amigos?" perguntou alto e claro, para todos ouvirem.

Remus deu um salto na cadeira e olhou para Sirius. James e Peter corriam da mesa da Grifinória para a da Corvinal, conter Sirius.

"O que foi? Não vai responder? Quem você acha que é?"

Remus o fitava espantado.

"Não me olhe assim, agora vamos acabar com essa palhaçada. Vamos para a mesa da Grifinória" e pegou o braço de Remus, forçando-o a levantar. James e Peter estavam atrás de Sirius.

"Deixe-o, Sirius" falava Peter.

"Vamos, Sirius, deixe-o, o que quer fazer, heim? O que quer provar?" gritava James.

"ORA, CALA A BOCA, JAMES! ISTO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA" Sirius virou-se para Remus. "Olhe aqui você..." mas parou de falar, não acreditando no que via. Remus ria baixinho. "Do que está rindo?"

"Boa tentativa, Sirius" respondeu risonho.

"O quê?"

"Tentativa de pedir desculpas sem ferir seu enorme orgulho. Não seria mais fácil perguntar: 'me desculpa, Remus?'" continuou irônico.

Sirius o olhava surpreso e admirado.

"Me desculpa, Remus?" perguntou divertido e irônico.

O olhar de Remus mostrou vitória e frieza.

"Não!" e saiu do salão principal. Os sonserinos gargalhavam.

"Ora, eu não fiz nada de errado! Por que eu tinha que pedir desculpas? Eu caí na armadilha daquele..."

Sirius andava de um lado para o outro, gesticulando e fazendo caretas.

"Tudo porque eu sei sobre... aquilo! Eu não entendo aquele..." e socou a parede.

James e Peter, que estavam o olhando, se afastaram um pouco mais.

"Pare de andar, Sirius, está me deixando tonto" Peter se jogou na cama, massageando os olhos.

James estava pensativo.

"Sobre o que você está falando?" perguntou james, ainda pensativo.

Sirius parou. Sua vontade era contar tudo, só para se vingar de Remus. Mas ainda queria ter a amizade do garoto. Sentia a falta dele.

"Nada" respondeu se jogando na cama.

"Ah, certo. Não achei que fosse contar mesmo" disse meio irritado. "Eu andei pensando o porquê Remus some todo mês..."

"Ele não some" interrompeu Sirius ", ele vai visitar os parentes doentes."

"É" concordou Peter.

"Ah, certo. Você não acreditam nisso, não é? Ora, pensem um pouco, quais são as probabilidades de um membro da família adoecer todo o mês?" ele se levantou e começou a gesticular, como Sirius. Ele fez cara de terror e falou baixinho. "E sempre em dias de lua cheia."

Sirius se levantou bravo e agarrou James pela gola da camisa.

"O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO? QUE ELE É LOBISSOMEM? NUNCA VI ALGO MAIS ABSURDO..!"

A porta abriu-se e Remus entrou, pálido. Sirius largou James e sustentou o olhar assustado de Remus. Remus andou até a cama e se jogou nela.

"Então é isso que vocês falam na minha ausência? Vocês querem tanto saber porque eu me ausento todos os meses? Pode falar para eles, Sirius! Por que eu sempre sumo na lua cheia!" e fechou a cortina.

James estava imóvel, como se estivesse vendo tudo pela primeira vez. Peter, que estava perto da cama de Remus, deu um salto no momento que ele fechou a cortina e estava no chão, sentado. Sirius balançava a cabeça, confuso. Sentou-se na sua cama e ficou movendo-se para frente e para trás, nervoso.

"Sobre o que você achou que eu tinha pensado..." James começou, saindo de seu transe.

Mas Sirius fitou-o tristonho.

"Eu, eu sinto muito, James" e saiu do quarto.

James o seguiu, assim como Peter. Ninguém queria ficar perto de Remus, não quando ele estivesse irritado.

Sirius descia a escada rapidamente com James logo atrás dele. Ele o alcançou no final da escada, já no salão comunal, puxando seu braço. Sirius virou-se.

"O que há, Siruis? Acha que ainda não percebi?" James falou raivoso. Todos do salão calaram-se e olharam esperançosos para a dupla. Há muito tempo o salão não era balançado com uma briga entre eles, o que o deixara um tanto silencioso. James continuava a falar. "Acha que eu sou tonto? E, agora mesmo, você me mostrou que eu estava certo!"

Sirius olhava furioso para James, mas, para ganhar tempo e não falar besteira, virou-se para todos no salão comunal.

"O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO OLHANDO? NÃO TÊM DEVERES PARA FAZEREM?" e virou-se para James. "Sim, você deve ter acertado." Não tinha como esconder de James agora, e Remus disse que podia, não é? Ele se livrou das mãos de James e o puxou para um canto. "Sim, ele é um lobisomem."

"QUÊ?"

"O quê?"

Sirius fitou James. Ele não tinha descoberto? James recuava incrédulo. De repente ele balançou a cabeça e voltou.

"Bem, eu, eu estava certo, então. Remus confiou só a você o segredo dele. Quem mais sabe?" perguntou.

"Só eu e você."

James passou o braço pelos ombros de Sirius, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, estou tendo idéias incríveis!"

Era uma das piores reuniões que eles tiveram, pelo menos começara com esta impressão. Remus estava impassível encostado na janela de costas, mas olhando através dela. Peter estava sentado na mesa redonda, assim como Sirius. Ele estava aparentemente normal, mas olhava de relance para Remus e sentia a espinha arder. Tinha medo do que James aprontaria. James chegou na sala alegremente e com um monte de livros nos braços.

"Bem, todos vieram" disse sorridente. "Então podemos começar. Sirius me ajude aqui." Sirius levantou-se mais nervoso, pegou a pilha de livros e colocou na mesa. "Obrigado, Sirius. Agora, está aberta a reunião extraordinária dos Marotos. Vocês devem estar pensando o porquê desta reunião." Remus moveu-se. "Bem, quando criamos Os Marotos pensamos que seriamos amigos e que não teríamos segredos uns com os outros. Me corrijam se estiver errado, por favor." Ninguém falou nada. Remus bufou. "Porém descobrimos que alguém aqui não nos falou algo importantíssimo, não é Remus?"

Remus olhou astutamente para James. Desde que recebera a carta convocando a reunião dos Marotos sabia sobre o que falaria.

"Por que não vai direto ao ponto, Potter?"

"Se você quer assim. Bem Peter, você é o único que ainda não sabe. Remus é um lobisomem."

A reação de Peter não foi menos do que eles esperavam. Num sobressalto ele caiu de bunda, aos pés de Remus. Ao notar sua proximidade com o lobisomem, ele correu para trás de Sirius e james. Remus olhava atentamente para o céu, mas sabia muito bem qual fora a reação de Peter.

Sirius bufou forte.

"Sua reação é um exagero, Peter. Remus nunca atacou ninguém..." Sirius foi cortado por Peter, que guinchou alta e agudamente. "CALA A BOCA" gritou tapando a boca do amigo ", quer que Filch saiba que estamos aqui?"

Peter fez negativa com a cabeça e Sirius o largou. James fitava Remus atenciosamente. Este só fitava a lua.

"Quando Sirius contou-me sobre esse seu... problema, eu tive uma idéia. Ela te ajudará, e a todos nós" acrescentou rapidamente, depois de Remus fitá-lo furioso.

"Talvez, talvez você, Potter, e Sirius acham que eu sou digno de pena, que preciso de ajuda de vocês. Mas eu não preciso" Remus falava raivoso. "Não preciso de seus planos malucos" e abriu e fez menção de fechar a porta, mas Sirius segurou seu pulso. Remus olhou para o pulso e depois para Sirius.

"Ouça o que ele quer dizer" Sirius suplicava baixo ", por favor, não custa nada..."

Remus hesitou por alguns segundos e, então fechou a porta com a mão que estava livre. Sirius sorriu para ele e o soltou.

"Ótimo, ótimo!" continuava James. "Agora, deixe-me falar. Pense, Remus, deve ser terrível para você se transformar num lobisomem e ficar se mordendo e estas coisas" Peter estremeceu " e nós não poderemos ajudá-lo humanos, pois é de natureza lupina os lobisomens atacarem humanos. Então, como poderíamos ficar com você na noites de lua cheia?"

"Nos tornando animais..." Sirius balbuciou.

"Sim, meu amigo, e como se transforma em animais?"

"Animagos!" Remus respondeu assustado. "A professora falou um dia sobre isso. Mas nós nem podemos sonhar com isso. Somos do primeiro ano."

James apontou o monte de livros.

"Ali está a solução! Andei surrupiando alguns livros da biblioteca."

Sirius, excitado, começou a folhear os livros.

"Isto é fantástico, James..." murmurou.

Remus olhou para o monte e começou a folhear um livro, pensativo.

"Então" começou nervoso ", vocês não se importam de eu ser... o que sou?"

Sirius segurou os ombros de Remus e o chocalhou.

"É lógico que não!"

"Isto aí!" respondeu James confiante.

Peter afirmou com a cabeça.

"Só uma coisa" Sirius interrompeu ", peça perdão por me humilhar no salão principal, Remus!"

"Vá-So-nhan-do!"


	5. PARTE IV Só quem ama pode entender!

  
**_PARTE IV  
Só quem ama pode entender! _**

"_E eu vos direi: "Amai para entendê-las!  
Pois só quem ama pode ter ouvido  
Capaz de ouvir e de entender as estrelas."_"

Quatro anos havia passado e a união d'Os Marotos só aumentavam. Durante quatro anos eles se dedicaram às aulas secretas de animagia, depois, é claro, de aprontarem algumas com os sonserinos. E, durante este tempo, eles estudaram muito e aprimoraram-se. Durante estes quatro anos, as transformações de Remus pareciam muito mais dolorosas, pois ansiava tanto em ter seus amigos por perto quando pelos perigos que esperava por eles. Ele também estudava animagia escondido. Dissera aos amigos que não precisava se transformar em animago porque, no final das contas, ele já se transformava em um animal todo mês. Mas, no fundo, ele queria seguir o caminho de seus amigos.

E assim passaram-se os anos. Ainda com seus 14 anos, Remus caminhava para o trem, muito mais confiante do que das outras quatro vezes que entrara nele. Agora sabia o que esperava por ele. Procurando por uma cabine vazia, ele trombou com Sirius, que parecia realmente excitado.

"Então" começou esfregando as mãos ", como está se sentindo? Ansioso? Excitado? Nervoso? Feliz?"

"Sim, nervoso... vocês vão se dar mal nessa..."

Sirius bateu nas costas de Remus e fez uma carranca. Nas férias, Remus soubera que eles concluíram os estudo de animagia. Ele concluíra o seu um ano antes e se transformava em um lobo, o que era bem conveniente. Sirius se transformava em um cachorro enorme e preto, que todos acharam que as garotas concordariam. Nos quatro anos em Hogwarts, Sirius parecia querer quebrar o recorde de namoros. James num belo cervo. Um veado, como disse Sirius, que fez James sair na porrada com ele. E Peter num rato. Remus achou o animal perfeito para Peter.

"Não se preocupe, amigo!" disse Sirius, piscando o olho azul.

Remus procurou não pensar que, o que eles estavam fazendo era mais do que infringir uma norma da escola, era infringir uma lei séria do mundo mágico; e que a punição deles seria mais do que limpar sem mágica a ala hospitalar, seria, no mínimo, uma estadia nada confortável em Azkaban. Nem foi muito difícil esquecer os "detalhes técnicos", como dizia James. Logo que os quatro se encontraram e acharam uma cabine vazia, começaram a bolar planos e mais planos de como usariam o mais novo recurso de infringir as regras.

"Eu tenho uma idéia!" disse Sirius, animado, levantando o braço. "Podíamos andar por Hogwarts e Hogsmead."

"Ah, certo! E ninguém notaria um cão, um veado, um rato e um lobisomem andando juntos por ai?" ironizou Remus.

"É CERVO!" gritou James.

"Deixa disto, Remus, é uma boa idéia. Primeiro, ele nem se aproximariam" defendeu Sirius.

Remus apenas deu de ombros e acomodou-se na poltrona no momento em que a porta se abria. A menina ruiva que James conversava animado no primeiro ano pediu licença.

"Posso entrar?" perguntou.

James logo se levantou, dando seu lugar para a ruiva e sentou-se entre Sirius e Remus, expremendo-os. O nome da garota era Lilly Evans e estava no mesmo ano que eles. No seu peito ostentava uma placa vermelha e dourada com uma enorme letra M. E era, de senso comum, claro que James sentia algo por ela. O que arrancava risos de Sirius toda vez que ela recusava algo ao amigo.

"Mesmo se não pudesse..." começou Sirius antes de ser calar com o olhar de James.

A conversa mudou totalmente de rumo depois que Lilly entrou na cabine. Os Marotos haviam feito um pacto que não falariam nada sobre suas aventuras ilegais para ninguém, nem mesmo para a namorada. E, também, Lilly não era chegada a aventuras, ilegais ou não. Sua frase preferida era: "Vamos estudar, o estudo é tudo!"

Enquanto a conversa desenrolava, Remus, que estava na janela, olhava o céu, viajando nos seus próprios pensamentos. Ele nunca dissera nada para os seus amigos, principalmente Sirius, mas desde o segundo ano, se apaixonara-se por uma corvinal do primeiro ano. Nunca se aproximara-se, no entanto. Havia sempre um impencílio no meio, um abismo entre os dois: o fato dele ser o que era. Que tipo de garota gostaria de namorá-lo?

"Remus" chamara a ruiva ", Sarah Fareis, sabe?, aquela do quarto ano da corvinal, estava te procurando. Eu falei que você certamente estaria com os amigos e falei para me seguir, mas ela recusou."

James e Peter sorriram maliciosamente enquanto Sirius fitava Remus. O coração de Remus deu um solavanco. Ele se controlou para não interrogar Lilly e só assentiu silenciosamente.

"Então" continuou Lilly ", não vai ver o que ela queria?"

Remus a fitou confuso e assentiu, saindo da cabine sem olhar os olhares maliciosos dos amigos. Fora da cabine, ele não sabia que rumo tomar e estava pronto a voltar para a cabine quando viu Sarah no corredor, encostada na parede de frente para uma janela. Era uma visão muito bela. Com seus cabelos longos, castanho alourado e esvoassantes, seus olhos verdes semicerrados e as mão nas costas, Sarah Fareis parecia ter mais que seus recém completados 14 anos. Remus fitava-a, enfeitiçado.

De súbito, a garota abriu os olhos e voltou-se lentamente para Remus. Quando o viu, sorriu. Remus ficou estático enquanto ela vinha em sua direção.

"Oi" cumprimentou ela.

Remus abriu a boca e fechou.

"Soube que me procurava" disse por fim.

Ela sorriu gentilmente, corando.

"É. Mas não se preocupe, era apenas por curiosidade. E as garotas da corvinal queriam te ver."

"Sério?" perguntou com indiferença.

"" ela deu de ombros. "Ah, sim" continuou animada ", queria te apresentar uma amiga minha, pode ser?"

"Claro."

E os dois seguiram pelo corredor até chegarem a uma cabine que estava ocupada por apenas uma garota. Para Remus, sua beleza não chegava aos pés da que estava ao seu lado. Com cabelos louro-mel e olhos mel, ele podia dizer que ela era muito bela. Entrando na cabine ele sentou-se ao lado de Sarah, de frente à garota, cuja cabeça jazia no vidro fechado da janela.

Sarah, muito animada, na opinião de Remus, começou as apresentações.

"Laure, este é Remus Lupin."

A garota, Laure, se ajeitou na poltrona, impaciente.

"Eu sei, Sarah" disse simplesmente e estendeu a mão para Remus. "Prazer, Remus, sou Laure Tavenier."

Remus apertou a mão da garota.

"Você é irmã de François Tavenier?" perguntou o garoto. François era um dos agora quintanistas da corvinal. Era uma pessoa adorável, porém, quem o via irritado, não era nem um pouco sortudo. Ele era bastante temperamental.

"Sim. Algum problema?"

Remus ia responder quando Sarah o puxou para fora da cabine.

"Mau-humor" murmurava ela.

O resto da viagem ocorreu sem maiores surpresas. Durante mais um tempo Sarah e Remus conversaram. Quase chegando em Hogwarts ela pediu licença quando as amigas dela a chamaram. Remus, então, voltou para a cabine e, logo que entrou, foi saudado pelos três marotos. Cada um fazendo uma pergunta.

"E aí? Como foi com a gatinha?" perguntava Sirius.

"O que ela queria?" perguntava James.

"Você viu a mulher da comida?" perguntou Peter.

Os dois primeiros olharam-no espantados.

"PETER!"

"Quê? Eu estou com fome!"

Remus sentou-se. Sirius logo se adiantou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Mas, me conta como foi lá com a tal Fary?" perguntou o moreno.

"É Fareis, Sirius!" retrucou Remus nervoso. Olhando os amigos à sua volta, esperançosos. "O quê? O que foi?" perguntou impaciente cruzando os braços. "Não houve nada com a Sar... Fareis" corrigiu-se apressado. "Nós apenas conversamos sobre, sobre futilidades."

"E blá-blá-blá..." ironizou James "e eu sou uma rainha..." e pôs as mãos nas ancas, fazendo cara de "delicado".

"Ah" Remus enrugou a testa e levou as mãos às têmporas. ", que visão dos infernos, Potter. E já sabia que você não era homem, mas, vê-lo assim, dá até um aperto no coração."

Sirius e Peter caíram na gargalhada. James sentou-se irritado, com os braços cruzados e a com uma expressão furiosa. Após um tempo até controlar o riso, Sirius deu um tapinha no ombro de Remus. O rapaz olhou para Sirius, que indicava a porta. Os dois se levantaram e, enquanto James e Peter começaram a brigar, saíram. Fora da cabine, eles buscaram uma janela, onde se apoiaram. Sirius encostou-se de costas na janela e Remus apoiou os braços, fechando os olhos e sentindo o vento que batia forte.

"Então..." começou Sirius.

Remus ficou calado.

"Aquela Fary" vendo que Remus ia corrigi-lo, acrescentou-se depressa ", ou seja lá como se chama. Ela é bastante bonita."

"É, muito" respondeu desinteressado.

"É mesmo. Então..." ele pausou.

"O que você quer saber, Sirius? Se eu estou... se eu gosto dela?" Remus virou-se, apoiando o quadril na janela. "É isso?"

Sirius moveu-se incomodado. Nunca pensou que seria tão difícil falar sobre garotas com Remus. Com James sempre fora algo espontâneo, normal, mas Remus era bastante reservado para não discutir sobre seus sentimentos. Por algum motivo, isto incomodou-o.

"Escute, Remus, você confia em mim?" perguntou sério, de fronte ao seu amigo. Remus atônito, assentiu com a cabeça. Sim, confiava, e era o único. "Então, você falaria para mim se estivesse a fim de alguma garota?" Remus expremeu-se contra a janela, se desequilibrando um pouco. Sirius estava o interrogando. "Você me contaria? Sim ou não?" Sirius colocou as mãos nos ombros de Remus, apertando-os um pouco.

"Sim... só esperaria... um tempo..." respondia devagar, tentando formular uma boa desculpa para não ter contado nada Sirius.

A porta do vagão se abriu.

"Wow, desculpe-me, não sabia que vocês eram..."

Remus e Sirius se afastaram o máximo, ficando de frente a garota. E lá estava Laure Tavenier com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Seus olhos percorriam Remus por inteiro, depois passou para Sirius. Os dois rapazes ficaram parados, deixando-a examiná-los, com, porém, atitutes diferentes.

Remus estava um nervorso. Ela era amiga de Sarah, e se ela inventasse coisas sobre eles e falasse a ela? E se ela acreditasse? Sirius, por sua vez, cruzou os braços impaciente, apoiando-se numa perna e encarou Laure. Laure olhava para eles divertida.

"Olhe, pode olhar, oh frígida rebelde!" disse Sirius dando uma volta.

Laure o encarou.

"Não, obrigada, você é muito grosso e nem é tão bonito o quanto dizem. Além do mais, se eu sou frígida é porque ninguém é homem o suficiente para encarar meu irmão e também já estou interessada em outro. Por isso, oh mula preta playboy, pode tirar o seu cavalinho... te tirar... sair da chuva, pois comigo isto que você chama de 'charme' não funciona" e passou por eles, entrando no outro vagão. "Além do mais, diga ao seu amigo que, se ele estiver gostando da Sarinha, é melhor desistir!"

Remus ergueu a sombrancelha. Seria possível uma garota resistir ao charme do Sirius? No mesmo momento passou por sua cabeça as lembranças de todas as garotas que imploravam para ele, Remus, ajudá-las para juntá-las com Sirius. Esta Laure era realmente diferente de muitas garotas. Tinha um tom sarcástico e irônico que deixava até o mais musculoso e corajoso, com um medo inquestionável. E o olhar dela, aquele olhar. A intensidade dele era... incrível. Ela olhava tudo sem medo. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir.

"Mula preta playboy? E ela acha que pode sair assim?" Sirius resmungava. "Pelo jeito não são só sonserinos que são um porre! Eu... eu já tenho um plano!"

Remus apenas concordou, todavia tinha a impressão que não seria nada fácil pegar Laure Tavenier.

Todas as suspeitas de Remus se confirmaram. Laure Tavenier estava mais para sabonete para Sirius do que frígida. Ela escapava de todas as armadilhas postas por ele, o que o fez recrutar todos os marotos para acabar com ela. Com o passar do tempo os marotos descobriram algo muito mais desafiador do que pregar peças nos sonserinos. Apenas Remus se divertia com toda esta situação. E apenas ele tomava cuidado o bastante para não receber o troco da Laure. Ela retornava todas as brincadeiras e, invariavelmente, todas acertavam em cheio os seus alvos, o que deixava os marotos cada vez mais raivosos.

Com toda esta perseguição pela Laure, muitos boatos nada agradáveis para os marotos, surgiam. Uma calorosa discussão entre Laure e Sirius no salão principal apimentou ainda mais estes boatos.

"É, certas mulheres-homens frígidas rebeldes não conseguem caras legais pelos meios normais, sabe? Elas sabem que não conse..." Sirius praticamente gritava para todos no salão principal ouvirem.

Na mesa da Corvinal, Laure parou de conversar com Sarah para ouvir.

"Pois é, Sarah, mulas pretas playboys, são um problema! Elas ficam no nosso pé!"

Sirius se levantou com raiva.

"Ora, sua... desde quando eu estou no seu pé?"

E a discursão continuou. Remus tinha a impressão que Laure tinha conseguido de novo o que queria: boatos sobre Sirius e ela. Por mais que se esforçasse, Remus não podia deixar de achar tudo muito engraçado e patético. A imagem de garanhão de Sirius, de certa forma, aumentou entre os garotos. Afinal, Laure, na opinião de Remus não era tão bonita, mas também não era nem um pouco feia , para os outros ela era um tesouro inalcançável. Laure sempre se escondia atrás do irmão forte e temperamental. E a prova que o irmão aprovava a reação de Laure e incentivava-a era a quantidade de vezes que ele, acidentalmente, quase matou Sirius e também as 'indiretas' sobre algo como teste ou duelo.

Era tudo realmente muito engraçado para todos. As brincadeiras, as piadas e outras coisas que, não só os sonserinos, mas como toda Hogwarts, falavam para Sirius eram realmente engraçadas. Sirius, entretanto, não estava gostando nada. Não era só o ódio que ele sentia pelo rumor sobre ele, era algo como frustração. Até Peter e James começaram a integrar no clube 'Vamos Zoar Sirius'. Remus ficava aparte. Não que não achasse graça, mas respeitava o que Sirius sentia, e se sentia meio culpado por tudo isso.

Sirius estava sentado com pernas cruzadas na sua cama com a cortina fechada quando Remus entrou no dormitório. Ele fez hora na sua cama, deitando-se e pensando em tudo que havia acontecido com ele entre seus cinco anos e os quinze de hoje, avaliando o quando crescera física e mentalmente. Cansado de pensar no passado, Remus levantou-se e caminhou para próximo da cama de Sirius.

"Sirius?" chamou. Nenhuma resposta. Ele insistiu mais três vezes até que, dando-se por vencido, puxou a cortina da cama do amigo com tanta força que quase a arrancou dos trilhos.

Sirius olhou para Remus.

"Que é? Vai dizer que eu procurei por isso?" perguntou Sirius secamente. "Eu sei que eu procurei por isso desde que a comecei a chamá-la de frígida no trem, mas eu não pensei que ela fosse tão difícil..." e pôs a mão na nuca e puxou-a, entre os braços, para baixo, martirizando-se. "Ah, isso não podia ter acontecido, eu sabia! Eu sabia que se sentisse algo..." calou-se.

Remus, curioso e intrigado, sentou-se à sua frente, enlaçando as pernas com os braços.

"Sentisse algo...?" repetiu Remus. Aproximando-se de Sirius ele perguntou calmamente: "Sirius, você - por - acaso - sente - algo - pela - Laure?"

Sirius ficou parado na mesma posição de martírio. Remus iria insistir, mas James e Peter entraram escandalosamente no dormitório. Após umas mais piadas sobre o caso do Sirius, James ficou sério e virou-se para Remus.

"Então" disse ", daqui a pouco, hm? A lua cheia" acrescentou quando viu que Remus não estava entendendo.

Na mesma hora Sirius levantou-se.

"É mesmo! Temos que combinar o que faremos" falou um Sirius afobado, parecendo uma criança fazendo muitos planos para algo que achava realmente valioso. "Nós poderíamos sair seguindo você e Madame Profey na capa de James."

"Ela ouviria os nossos passos" respondeu Peter. Pela primeira vez ele falara algo inteligente. Remus achava, contudo, que era mais por medo do que inteligência. Não gostava de Peter. Ele não soava verdadeiro, soava mais como um frangote que se esconde atrás dos fortes.

"Vocês realmente querem fazer isso?" perguntou Remus. Sirius e James assentiram, Peter apenas os seguiu. "Nada do que eu diga irá fazer vocês mudarem de idéia? Nem se eu dizer que não quero isto?" mais uma vez os três assentiram. "Então eu tenho um plano. Simples e prático. Vocês saem primeiro e ficam na orla da Floresta Proibida. Depois que eu entrar no salgueiro e Madame Profey sair de vista, vocês entram como animagos."

"Brilhante" explodiu James. "Faremos isto. Mas tem algo ainda que eu quero discutir com os Marotos: nossos apelidos!"

"Apelidos?" exclamaram todos.

"É, algum nome que poderemos usar para assinar nossas... 'brincadeiras'" explicou James, parecendo ofendido.

"Mas" começou Sirius, tentando achar uma ligação ", para quê? Todos de Hogwarts sabem que somos os Marotos."

"E daí? Não há nada provado em papel."

Como todos notaram que James realmente queria os apelidos e não desistiria, todos concordaram.

"Ok" disse James satisfeito ", eu já pensei no meu: Pontas."

"Pontas?"

"Sim. Ora, eu me transformo em cervo... SIM, SIRIUS, É CERVO E NÃO VEADO! Continuando, em me transformo em cervo, cervos têm chifres" Sirius riu baixinho ", chifres têm pontas..."

Remus franziu o cenho.

"Você realmente pensou nisto tudo só para chegar a um maldito apelido?" perguntou ele. James desdenhou a ironia dele. "Certo, eu serei... lobo... lua... aluado... é Aluado. É legal?"

"Muito" respondeu Sirius. "Agora sou eu. Hmmm... cachorro..."

"Conformado... almofada... Almofadinhas!" exclamou Remus. "Eu sou bom nisso!"

"É, gostei, não gostei do conformado, mas...! Agora um para Peter. Rato... rabo..."

"Rabicho" exclamou o próprio Peter.

"Isso!"

"Bem, amigos marotos, está aberta a caça aos sonserinos e os Tavenier! Os Marotos voltaram à ativa!"

Era noite de lua cheia. Daqui a poucos minutos Madame Promfey iria chamá-lo para ir ao seu esconderijo no salgueiro lutador para sua transformação. Como todos os anos. Este, porém, seus amigos estariam lá, com ele, como animagos. A noite veio rápida e a enfermeira chamou-o. Ele desceu para a enfermaria enquanto seus amigos se dirigiam ao salgueiro lutador debaixo da capa da invencibilidade de James.

Confiante, o garoto acompanhou a enfermeira pelos jardins de Hogwarts e entrou na passagem do Salgueiro. E sentou na cama desmantelada, esperando sua transformação e os amigos.

Não muito longe dali, os três outros marotos estavam espremidos, na orla da Floresta Proibida, debaixo da capa de James. Eles se esconderam na sombra da árvore e tiraram a capa, entreolhando-se.

"Bem" começou Sirius ", é agora ou nunca, galera."

"Vamos deixar a capa aqui?" perguntou Peter.

"Não, vamos levar."

"Peter" disse James ", você sabe o que fazer! Pule no nó! Agora deixe-me transformar."

James respirou fundo. E, antes de alguém falar algo, tomou a varinha e transformou-se num lindo cervo, espremendo os outros dois.

"OH, SEU VIADO!" berrou Sirius, afastando-se. Pegou a varinha e transformou-se num cachorro enorme com pêlos negros.

Peter, incerto, pegou a varinha e transformou-se num rato. Os três foram para a borda do salgueiro. Peter pulou no nó que fez a enorme árvore parar de se mexer. Passando pelo buraco, eles escorregaram pela entrada. James, que era um cervo um pouco grande para o diâmetro do buraco, ficou entalado, e teve que se transformar em humano de novo para escorregar. Só chegando dentro da casa ele se transformou de novo.

Sirius, na forma do cachorro, saiu em busca de Remus. Ele o encontrou já como lobisomem. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo, até que Remus atacou Sirius, que, assustado, começou a correr pela casa, derrapando. Encurralado, Sirius revidou um ataque do lobisomem, travando uma luta.

Por dois meses, esta cena se repetiu, até que Remus tomava mais consciêncis humana. E assim passaram-se os meses, até que decidiram que era hora de aproveitarem a nova liberdade deles e começaram a sair por Hogwarts e Hogmead. Eles faziam cada vez mais descobertas e descobriam passagens secretas. Até que começaram a fazer um mapa de Hogwarts.

E assim passaram-se os dias de lua cheia. Remus estava cada dia mais feliz. Seus dias antes de tormento, agora se tornavam verdadeiras aventuras. Por vezes se sentia arrependido de toda a situação. Geralmente este sentimento batia quando encontrava Dumbledore. Ele havia o colocado na escola e ele induzia aos amigos a serem animagos. Mas, assim como vinham, estes sentimentos iam embora quando a lua cheia se aproximava.

"Oh, mula preta, sai da freeeeente!"

Sirius, que andava entre Remus, James e Peter, foi empurrado contra James. Recuperando o equilíbrio, virou-se pronto para uma briga com quem quer que fosse. Mas não esperava se deparar com Laure Tavenier. E pior, junto com a turma da Sonserina. Os três Marotos ficaram os encarando.

"Algum problema?" perguntou o loiro, Lucius Malfoy. "A garota não pediu para a... como é mesmo? Ah, mula preta..."

"Ora!" bradou Remus.

Um garoto de cabelos tão negros quanto os de Sirius, passou o braço pela cintura de Laure. Sirius crispou-se.

"O que é, Black?" perguntou o garoto.

"Nada, Snape. Só estava imaginando o que vocês estariam fazendo a essa hora da noite" respondeu.

"Nada menos do que vocês fazem! Aliais, eu sou um monitor, se vocês não sabem."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Não é óbvio?" perguntou Laure. "Vamos, Black, não é tão difícil" e virou-se para Severus Snape, que apertou ainda mais o enlaço na cintura da garota. "Vamos, Severus" e o beijou nos lábios, saindo em seguida na direção oposta à dos marotos. Lucius os seguiu.

"Droga!" exclamou James.

"Ele é monitor? Quem nomeou aquela coisa monitor?" perguntou Peter.

"Ah, ele é inteligente..."

"Ora, Remus, você também " retorquiu Sirius.

Remus apenas deu de ombros enquanto Sirius virava-se para James.

"Sua namoradinha também é monitora, né?"

Na manhã seguinte ao encontro entre Os Marotos, Laure, Severus e Lucius, Sirius viu Laure entrar no salão principal junto com Sarah e caminhar direto para a mesa da Sonserina, sob os olhares curiosos e astutos de todos. Receoso que Sarah a seguisse para a mesa dos seus piores inimigos, Remus suspirou aliviado quando a viu segurar o braço da amiga e falou algo inaudível até para quem estava mais próximo, parecendo um tanto irritada. Laure apenas apontou para a mesa da Corvinal e continuou a marchar para a mesa da Sonserina. Sarah, muito aborrecida e contrariada, caminhou para a mesa de sua casa com passos fundos.

Laure aproximou-se de Severus Snape e abaixou a cabeça. O que Remus presumira que seria apenas um toque de lábios se tornou num intenso beijo entra a corvinal e o sonserino, que a puxou pela cintura, fazendo-a sentar ao seu lado. Sirius, que estava ao lado de Remus, gemeu baixinho. Remus apenas deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo, com o olhar pregado no casal da mesa da sonserina, um pouco enojado.

"Vamos, Sirius," disse Remus "não vale a pena" disse baixinho.

Sirius levantou-se infeliz com uma certa ajuda do amigo. James viu a cena e olhou para trás como se quisesse confirmar o que suspeitava.

Já fora do salão principal, os dois amigos continuaram a caminhar em passos extremamente lerdos. Calados, como se nada precisasse ser dito.

"Eu não..." começara Sirius, mas engasgara na própria fala.

"O quê? Laure e Snape? " Remus suspirou ", eu também não imaginava. Pensei que ela tinha um certo gosto, afinal ela te rejeitou feio, não é?"

"Ah, sem sarcasmo, Aluado" retrucou Sirius secamente, fitando o amigo por um breve segundo. "Tudo que eu não preciso agora é suas ironias."

"Certo, desculpe-me" Remus deu de ombros.

"Ah, tudo bem" e continuaram a andar silenciosos. "Não que não soubesse o resultado. Ela já havia me esnobado no ano passado e este ano. Mas ficar em amassos com aquela coisa!?"

"Sirius, se eu pudesse ajudar..."

"Isto dói, mais que eu queria. Mas deixem de falar de mim e meus problemas que eu vou atrás. Pelo jeito Fary não..."

"Pela última vez: é Fareis!"

"... aceitou a escolha da amiga, não é?"

"Não. Sirius, vamos por este corredor. Nós colocamos uma armadilha..."

"Armadilhas? Aluado, você deseja me ajudar?"

Remus deu de ombros. Já estava acostumado em participar das brincadeiras e armadilhas dos amigos. Contanto que Lilly Evans não descobrisse. Da última vez eles passaram horas tentado convencê-la a não colocá-los de dentenção, como era sua missão como Monitora. O resultado ainda ressoava nos seus ouvidos: três horas de palestra sobre como era errado o que Os Marotos faziam.

"Você não precisa fazer nada. Só continue sua vida, nas luas cheias..."

Um mês passara e mais uma lua cheia se aproximava. Estranhamente Sirius andava tendo muitos encontros com Snape, algumas vezes eles apenas discutiam, outras eles iam de insultos à declaração de morte. James e Peter achavam tudo muito normal, afinal eles declararam que Snape havia roubado a garota de Sirius. Remus, particularmente, sabia que disto nada de bom resultaria.

Por horas pensara no que exatamente compreendia o plano de Sirius para resolver o problema Snape-Laure. Por vezes questionava Sirius sem resultados positivos. Por noites, quando deitava-se na cama e via que Sirius estava montando o plano na escuridão do quarto, ele tinha medo. Sirius deixara claro que ele, Remus, teria uma certa participação no plano. E era isto que o preocupava.

Quando a noite de lua cheia chegou, Sirius estava com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Ele chegou perto de Remus e sussurrou baixinho.

"Eu consegui" sussurrou. "O seboso não se esquecerá tão facilmente desta."

"Sirius," Remus sussurrou de volta "o que você..."

"Ei, o que vocês sussurram tanto?" perguntou James. Peter fitou-os.

"Nada" respondeu Sirius com um sorriso. "Então, Remus," disse virando-se para o amigo "nos vemos lá. A madame Promfey já te chamou."

Remus, nada feliz, caminhou até a ala hospitalar onde se encontrou com madame Promfey, que o acompanhou até o salgueiro lutador.

"Vamos" disse James pegando sua varinha. Sirius arrancou a varinha da mão do garoto.

"Não!"

"Almofadinhas..." então James vira. Severus Snape andava nas sombras em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador. "Sirius, o que você..."

"Hah, aquele idiota seboso caiu" exclamava Sirius. "Vamos ver quem irá se exibir por aí com uma garota..."

"VOCÊ É DOIDO, SIRIUS BLACK?" berrou James, já correndo na direção do Salgueiro Lutador.

Sirius apenas deu de ombros e caiu sentado na raiz da árvore. Peter sentou-se ao lado dele, encolhido de frio. O moreno via a cena.

Pontas corria como um louco para o Salgueiro. Snape pegara a vareta e apertara o nó, a árvore parara de se mexer. Ele passou pelo emaranhado de troncos e entrou. James já estava atrás dele, esticou a mão, mas não o alcançou. No desespero, entrou também. Após alguns segundos, o garoto aparecia de volta, com um Snape inconsciente atrás, flutuando. Sirius tentou não pensar no que fizera, levantou-se e foi ajudar o amigo, que lutava com os troncos ferozes da árvore. Um tronco atingiu Snape, o jogando fora do campo de ataque, outro atingiu James no ventre. Ele se curvou. Sirius saiu correndo, nem se importou com o Salgueiro e entrou em seu campo de ataque. Por um breve momento ele viu James cambalear, que foi escondido atrás de um tronco enorme que vinha em seu encontro. O tronco o atingiu na face e Sirius caiu, berrando de dor.

Dumbledore olhava de Remus para Snape, que estavam sentados, separados ao máximo, no sofá no fundo do diretor. O diretor andava em círculos. Remus abaixou a cabeça, cansado. Snape, com um curativo na têmpora e um pulso enfaixado, se esparramou no sofá, aparentemente cansado igual Remus. Depois que Sirius, James e Snape caíram pelos ataques dos troncos do Salgueiro Lutador, Peter correu para o castelo, até encontrar a Profa. McGonagall e Dumbledore. Eles tiraram os alunos do Salgueiro e os levaram para a Ala Hospitalar. Na manhã seguinte, Snape já estava consciente e recebeu alta. Sirius e James tinham fraturas expostas e teriam que ficar por um bom tempo de repouso. Remus, quando saiu do Salgueiro, encontrou com a diretora da Grifinória esperando por ele. Ela o levou para a sala do diretor, onde Snape já estava.

Dumbledore olhou para Remus com uma expressão de desapontamento.

"Então, você achou que seria uma brincadeira muito legal?"

Remus sobressaltou-se e começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente, parou e assentiu.

"Então," continuou o diretor "você assume toda a culpa? Da idéia até a prática?"

Remus suspirou fundo e assentiu.

"Eu acho que não..."

"Severus, não me interrompa. Sirius e James não são nenhum santo, Remus, eu sei disto. Você sabe disto e não adianta protegê-los. Por que você não me conta quem foi realmente que planejou isto tudo?"

"Eu... sinceramente não sei, professor."

"Pois bem" e voltou-se para Snape. "E você, achou bonito o que você fez? Andar pela propriedade à noite? Chegar perto do Salgueiro sendo que é proibido?"

"Eu chamaria isto de curiosidade, professor" respondeu Snape, ainda fitando o teto. Remus fitou intrigado. Ele respondia Dumbledore com se fosse ninguém. Snape virou-se para Remus. "Você é lobisomem."

Remus desviou a olhar rapidamente.

"So... sou..." respondeu infeliz.

"Snape, você levará uma dentenção. Remus, vá para a Ala Hospitalar e fale para James e Sirius que eles também cumprirão dentenções e que estejam aqui amanhã no nascer do sol. Podem ir, agora..."

Remus se levantara e caminhara para a porta, mas Snape continuou sentado, agora com as costas retas e um olhar de indignação.

"Por que o lobisomem não leva dentenção também?" perguntou.

Dumbledore, que sentara-se atrás de sua mesa, levantou o olhar.

"Porque ele não fez nada de mais. Ah, Severus, prometa que você não ficará chamando-o de lobisomem pela escola. E que não contará para ninguém o que você viu."

"Sem chances!"

Remus saiu rapidamente do aposento e correu para a Ala Hospitalar.

Uma semana depois.

"Remus?" uma voz o chamou no corredor.

"Sarah?"

Sarah Fareis estava na esquina do corredor, chamando-o roucamente e movendo as mãos. Assustado, Remus parou de caminhou olhando para os amigos que saíram na frente com olhares e sorrisos maliciosos. Remus preferiu ignorar a reação dos amigos e começou a ir em direção a Sarah, mas a mão de Sirius o parou. Puxando-o e falando ao seu ouvido.

"Pergunte a ela!" Remus fez cara de desentendimento. "Sobre Laure... algo sobre ela, qualquer coisa!" e o soltou, piscando um dos olhos azuis.

Se arrependendo muito por ter concordado em participar dos truques deles contra Laure, Remus caminhou até a garota linda na esquina. Ele a cumprimentou com um aceno quando, de repente, ela o puxou, beijando-o. Os lábios se tocaram com brutalidade. Sem saber como reagir, Remus deixou-se levar pela dança das línguas. O sabor do hálito quente de Sarah era algo que realmente viciava e, no momento que ela afastou-se, ele a puxou-a com uma força enorme, retornando o beijo, e participando ativamente.

Após algum tempo, os dois sem fôlego, se separaram, ofegantes. Remus abriu os olhos lentamente, nem notara quando os fechara. Sarah estava sorrindo para ele, aquele sorriso malicioso que geralmente os Marotos lançavam a ele. Ele sorriu de volta, sem muita convicção. Muitas coisas passavam por sua cabeça. Como, por que Sarah o beijara ali, daquele modo? Nunca imaginara que seu primeiro beijo com Sarah seria tão...

"O que houve? Qual o problema?" perguntou Sarah, notando que havia algo de estranho.

"Ah, nada" mas Remus logo mudou de opinião e se afastou de Sarah. "Por que você...? Aqui...? Desse jeito!"

Sarah pareceu intrigada.

"Você, você não gosta de mim?"

"Como? Quem te disse isso?"

Sarah se soltou totalmente, parecendo indignada.

"Ah, eu vou matar a Laure...!"

Remus engasgou-se e murmurou "Laure?", mas Sarah não ouvia.

"Como ela pôde dizer que você está apaixonado por mim?" continuava ela.

"Eu, eu apaixonado por você?"

No momento, Lily corria e passava por eles. Remus se afastava ainda mais de Sarah. Como se acordasse de um transe, a ruiva derrapou, voltando-se para Remus e correndo para ele. Vendo Sarah, ela parou e a cumprimentou. Virando para Remus, sorriu.

"Prof. Dumbledore está te chamando" disse.

"A mim?" Remus não gostava quando algum professor o chamava. Geralmente era para perguntar-lhe sobre a nova "brincadeira" que seus amigos estavam aprontando ou aprontaram. "Por quê?"

"Ah" fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão ", por que você não vai lá e vê? Mas, não se preocupe, não tem nada a ver com Ja... Potter e Sirius" disse corando.

Remus deve que sorrir. Lily tivera a preocupação de não falar o primeiro nome de James, mas falou o de Sirius. Era como ele em relação a Sarah. Lembrando-se da garota, virou-se, mas ela já estava a alguns metros, resmungando. Remus deu de ombros, meio triste, e seguiu até a sala do diretor. No caminho, ele foi pensando o que o diretor poderia querer com ele se não era para perguntar sobre as brincadeiras de James e Sirius. Talvez ele tenha descoberto que ele e os amigos se tornaram animagos... Remus sacudiu a cabeça. Era um absurdo. Nunca. E com este pensamento ele chegou à sala do diretor, subiu a escada e entrou.

Dumbledore estava acariciando uma fênix muito bonita com penas vermelhas muito vivas e douradas nas bordas das asas. Cuidadosamente, Remus fechou a porta, mas procurou fazer algum barulho, para chamar a atenção do diretor. O diretor virou-se para o rapaz.

"Desculpe-me" disse bondosamente ", só um minuto, por favor" e continuou a acariciar a fênix.

Remus esperou alguns minutos até o diretor virar-se completamente para ele, pronto a dar-lhe toda a atenção.

"Então" perguntou ", por que você veio aqui?"

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Porque o senhor me chamou... Lily me disse..." acrescentou rápido.

"Ah, sim. Me desculpe mais uma vez, Remus" e foi-se sentar-se na cadeira atrás da mesa abarrotada de papéis. "Sente-se" disse, convidando-o a sentar-se na cadeira à frente dele. Remus sentou-se, apreensivo. "Ultimamente ando muito ocupado. Você sabe, Voldemort está..." Remus estremeceu. Em resposta Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. "Eu pensei que você era melhor que isso, Remus. Ter medo até do nome? Isto apenas aumenta o medo da coisa em si. Lembre-se disto."

Remus abaixou a cabeça.

"Me lembrarei" respondeu singelamente. Dumbledore olhou-o por cima dos óculos de meia lua.

"Mas eu não te chamei aqui por isto. Acho que você não sabe, mas um aluno morreu pelos ataques de Voldemort."

"Morreu?"

"Sim. Nada foi divulgado, mas aconteceu" disse. "E como ele era o monitor da Grifinória..."

"Grifinória?!"

Dumbledore assentiu.

"E como ele era o monitor, estava à procura de um novo" pegou um papel. "Sua ficha só diz bem de você, apesar de saber que nem tudo que acontece aqui em Hogwarts está na ficha. Então, você aceita?"

"Aceito o quê?"

"Ser monitor. Mas tem uma condição. Tente parar os seus amigos com as brincadeiras. A última, envolvendo Severus foi muito grave, e você teve de ser o primeiro a saber disto, não?" Remus abaixou os olhos. "Não estou culpando ninguém, Remus, entenda isso. Se Severus não fosse confiável..."

"Desculpe-me, professor, mas eu não acho..."

"Sim, ele é. Debaixo daquele temperamento..."

"Ele já deve ter contado para toda a escola sobre mim..."

"Não, não contou. Mas, Remus, você aceita?"

Remus assentiu.

Os dias e meses passaram-se assim como os NOM's. Para comemorar, foi planejado um baile para os quintanistas e seus pares. As outras séries pareciam fazer qualquer coisa para ser um convidado do baile. Até os quintanistas pareciam aflitos. O baile seria realizado no penúltimo dia de aula. Faltavam dois dias para o baile.

"E aí, já convidou alguém?" perguntou Sirius, deixando bem claro de quem ele estava falando: Sarah Fareis. Por dias ele pensou em convidá-la, mas não deve coragem. Não depois daquele beijo. Depois daquele dia, Sarah nem o cumprimentava mais, nem o olhava. "Ora, vamos..."

"Quem você vai convidar?"

"Hmm, qualquer garota por aí..."

"Ah" Remus o fitou. "Já convidou Tavenier?" Sirius piscou. Remus riu. "Tudo bem, eu convido Sarah e você a Tavenier-"

"Wow, de jeito nenhum, ela está com aquele seboso."

Remus saiu do dormitório, deixando Sirius com suas dores de cotovelos sozinho, com apenas um objetivo. Achar Sarah e convidá-la para o baile. Não queria perdê-la como Sirius perdera Laure. Está certo, Laure o tinha esnobado... Ele achou a garota no salão principal na mesa da... sonserina. Ela estava ao lado de Laure e Severus, ao seu lado também tinha um garoto que estava se esparramando todo nela. Remus suspirou fundo e caminhou para a mesa, ao se aproximar ele ouvia a conversa deles.

"Não, obrigada, Laure, mas não quero ir ao baile" Sarah respondia para Laure.

"Vamos, Sarah, você não pode deixar de ir só por causa daquela coisa" e acrescentou algo baixinho no ouvido da amiga. Remus se postou atrás da garota e ouviu o que a amiga falava. "Você não ouviu o que Sev falou? Ele é um lobisomem! Ele é a pior coisa que tem em Hogwarts, ele e aquela patota dele!"

Remus recuou um passo.

"Ah, você já me falou isto uma trezentas de vezes, Laure. Por favor, eu realmente gosto del...REMUS!"

Remus acenou.

"Oi..."

Laure, como todos da mesa da sonserina e de todas as outras casas, o fitou profundamente.

"Não retiro nada do que eu disse!" disse e voltou-se para seu namorado.

Remus a ignorou.

"Sarah, será que eu podia falar com... eu queria... você quer ir ao baile comigo?"

O sonserino ao lado da garota riu.

"Ele não ouviu... ela não quer ir no baile. Além do mais, se ela mudar de opinião, ela irá comigo, pois eu a convidei primeiro."

Sarah o olhou com desprezo. E, com um tom de divertimento, respondeu.

"Lógico, Remus" e deu o braço para o rapaz.

O tema era Ice. Tudo estava enfeitiçado para parecer transparente. Havia um espaço no centro do salão onde havia um vão, destinado aos dançantes. Rodeando o vão, havia mesas de quatro pessoas. Os professores apareciam de vez em quando, só para assegurar que tudo estava bem. O baile já havia começado há duas horas. Depois de duas danças, Remus e Sarah sentaram-se numa mesa e ficaram parados.

Sarah estava vestida com um vestido sensual prata. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque frouxo, com madeixas cacheadas. Remus estava com um robe preto com detalhes pratas, para combinar com o par. Sarah ergueu os olhos para ele.

"Divertido, não é?"

"Eh" disse vendo Sirius na pista de dança com uma Lufa-Lufa e Laure e Severus. "Mas, vamos lá fora?" Sarah assentiu.

O lado de fora realmente era melhor. Eles acharam um lugar reservado para sentarem e começaram a olhar o céu estrelado. Remus fitou Sarah. Ele podia fazer aquilo. E, com um excesso de carinho, segurou o rosto da garota e deu-lhe um beijo longo. Sarah sorriu e deitou-se de costa na grama, colocando as mãos atrás da nuca.

"Então você é um lobisomem..." disse calma. Remus assentiu. Sarah levantou-se parecendo raivosa. "Olha aqui, Remus, acho melhor você perguntar logo."

"O quê?" perguntou Remus assustado.

"O que você quer perguntar. Se eu quero namorar você!"

Remus riu e levantou-se, ficando de frente para ela.

"Você é muito convencida! Bem," pegou a mão dela "você quer namorar comigo?"

"Sim... é, pode ser..." e riu baixinho, um pouco envergonhada. "Desculpe-me, Remus, eu não sou assim. Mas, se eu não tomasse uma iniciativa... Parece aqueles filmes trouxas, não é? Eles se amam, mas não dizem nada, e há muitos desencontros..."

"Eh" respondeu, puxou Sarah para mais próximo e a beijou, levantando-a um pouco do chão. De repente sentiu o peso todo de Sarah. Contorcendo-se. Fria, pálida... com uma expressão de dor.

* * *

**N/A:**Eu só não coloquei o epílogo porque eu acidentalmente perdir... eu pedi para minha beta me mandar de novo, mas até agora... 


	6. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Naquele dia, Remus se lembrava bem, Sarah ficou tão fria quanto as pedras do chão onde estava agora deitado, anos depois. A cena toda fora violenta e sádica. Jatos verdes eram disparados em todas as direções possíveis. Pessoas caíam por todas as partes. Outras, com capas e capuzes cobrindo seus corpos e rostos, riam e se divertiam lançando mais e mais feitiços. Na época ele nem imaginou o que ocorrera, só depois de um bom tempo é que ele entendera. Os Comensais haviam invadido Hogwarts. Voldemort finalmente resolvera atacar de frente, não só ficar atingindo pessoas como Guilio Husfe, o monitor da Grifinória que Remus substituíra.

Nas férias tudo parecia tão surreal. Surreal demais, na opinião de Remus. Sarah ficara bem, no final das contas. Dumbledore achava que o feitiço que a atingira fora lançado por um aluno que apoiava Voldemort, mas que não tinha muita experiência. Ela parecia muito traumatizada e sempre mandava corujas e corujas para ele. O namoro deles durara muito, até depois de Hogwarts.

Remus se levantou do chão e deitou-se na coisa que chamavam de cama. Muitos já haviam passado por aquela cela, mas nunca duravam muito. Ele se perguntou quantos dias mais ele duraria. Não muito, respondeu a si mesmo. Não com o sentimento nostálgico que fazia ele ter vontade de vomitar. Dias naquela cela o endureceram e deram a ele muito tempo para rever toda sua vida.

No sexto e sétimo ano, tudo transcorrera normalmente, tirando, é claro, o fato que todos temiam que Voldemort atacasse Hogwarts de novo. James e Sirius continuaram com as brincadeiras e azarações. Peter sempre tão idiota, tão estúpido, levantava o ego de James e Sirius. Ele próprio não mudara nada, só o fato dele estar namorando. No sétimo ano, Sirius convidou Laure para o baile de formatura e, para a surpresa dele e de todos, inclusive de Snape, ela aceitou. E, com certeza, Snape não soubera da decisão da "namorada" até o baile, quando vira ela e Sirius dançando animados.

Era uma das cenas mais divertidas que Remus vira. Snape levantou a mão, com os punhos fechados, mas, em vez de acertar Sirius, acertou Laure, que caiu alguns centímetros longe, de bunda. Sirius ria também e Remus não podia reprimi-lo, era uma cena realmente engraçada. Sarah fora acudir a amiga e a levou para o banheiro. Quando voltou sozinha, começou a gritar com Sirius, perguntando o porquê ele não dera um soco no Snape. Remus ainda se lembrava da resposta dele.

"_Porque foi realmente engraçado. E se ela não queria que algo assim acontecesse, seria melhor aceitar apenas um convite para o baile. Ou ela não sabe que, no baile, o par é uma dupla, um casal._"

Remus suspeitara que Sirius armara aquela cena toda, convencendo a Laure a não falar para Snape que ia com ele e todo o resto. No momento ele riu muito. Nem percebeu que aí começaram seus problemas com Sarah.

Remus fechou os olhos. Não era hoje que ele queria se lembrar de dos seus problemas com Sarah. Por hoje já bastava de lembranças. Elas doíam mais do que o chão frio, mais do que o torcicolo com o qual acordava todos os dias, mais que as piores torturas que sofria naquele lugar. Não, definitivamente, não. Não seria hoje que se lembraria destas lembranças. Ele sabia que amanhã ele teria muito tempo para pensar nisto tudo. Teria a lua e as estrelas como companhia.

Ele virou-se de lado. Achava que nos sonhos ele estava livre de lembranças. Como ele estava errado...

**N/A: **Não, a fic não acabará assim. Não percam a Segunda Fase da série Sob a luz do luar: Desterro. (prometo que não demorará tanto assim...


End file.
